Sing Like No One's Listening
by ElvenStrife
Summary: Do elves sing whilst bathing? Elladan and Aragorn are about to find out...


**Sing Like No One's Listening**

**Author: Legolas Fanatic**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I am not JRR Tolkien nor do I claim to be. He is responsible for the invention of LOTR, not I. The song that I have used in this story, I located on the website www. arwen-undomiel /elvish/lyrics , so it is also not mine.**

**Synopsis: Do elves sing whilst bathing? Elladan and Aragorn are about to find out….**

**A/N: This is just another short fic. I was just sitting there one night when this idea suddenly hit me. I hope I make it funny :) Anyways, there is no slash or smut in this story.**

**Reviews: No flames thanks, just constructive criticism. That is always welcome so long as you bear in mind this is a fanfic, therefore it does not have to make complete and utter sense. So, enough of my ramblings and on with the story ;)**

* * *

"I believe it was thirty-four to twenty-eight. I'm sorry brother, but you have lost again" Elladan chuckled as he and Aragorn turned into the hallway leading to their rooms.

"I don't see how you managed to hit the target thirty-four times when you only had thirty arrows" Aragorn grumbled back.

They had just been at the archery range, brushing up on their skills. They had decided to make it more interesting by having a competition: see who could hit the target the most times.

"Face it, Estel, I have won. Accept that with your dignity in check" the elf laughed good-naturedly.

"With four magic arrows?" the ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Not magic, talent. I thank you for the compliment though." The elf smiled proudly.

Aragorn groaned. His brothers were just so impossible sometimes. That reminded him. "Where is Elrohir?"

"He went hunting today, he is now bathing" Elladan replied absently. "What do you say we have a rematch tomorrow? If you win, I'll give you my bow, If I win, you have to do one of my designated tasks for me. Deal?"

"What sort of _task_?" Aragorn asked suspiciously. He knew that it would not be an enjoyable pass time.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Erestor has requested that someone help him with the cataloging of certain medical supplies and such. Ada _[Father]_ has nominated me. If I win, you can willingly take my place and spend the rest of tomorrow evening with Lord Erestor." Elladan stopped and turned to Aragorn, awaiting his decision.

"What makes your bow so important?" Aragorn asked. He wanted a good reason to risk spending hours with Erestor.

Elladan smiled. "It is professionally crafted, whereas your own bow is rather, basic."

"You have quite a collection of bows, you would not miss that one" the ranger gestured to the bow strapped to the elf's back.

"But you would welcome it" Elladan replied confidently.

Aragorn nodded. He would need a new bow sooner or later. The question was, was it really worth the risk of putting up with Erestor for an entire evening? Finally, he nodded. This time he would not let Elladan claim to have hit the target with more arrows then he had in his quiver.

The elf smiled and nodded, satisfied with his human brother's decision. He was looking for an escape to spending time with Erestor doing one of the most boring tasks in the whole of Middle-Earth. Now Aragorn had provided that possible escape.

"Well, let's continue" Elladan began walking again but stopped a second later as a noise reached his keen ears.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

Elladan stood still for another moment before letting out a cry of surprise and running forward. Soon, the singing reached Aragorn's ears as well.

"I ngîl cennin erthiel ne menel aduial,"

"Is that Elrohir?" Aragorn asked in surprise as he ran after his brother.

Elladan stopped out the front of Elrohir's door. A loud singing was emanating from inside. "I think he is singing in the bath."

"_Singing_ in the _bath_?" Aragorn couldn't help the disbelief from entering his voice.

"I can hear water so he must still be in the bath" Elladan said, before bursting into laughter. "He's s-singing in t-the b-bath!"

Aragorn doubled over in laughter as Elrohir's voice continued to drift through the wood of the door.

"Ha glingant be vîr, síliel moe."

"I can't believe he's actually _singing _in the _bath_!" Elladan clutched his stomach as he struggled to find air. Aragorn was rocking with laughter beside him.

"Come on" Elladan laughed, "Let's get a closer look."

The elf cracked open the door and slipped inside, Aragorn following. They walked into the room to find a brown tunic and black leggings laid out on Elrohir's bed. Through the door that led to the washroom the singing continued to drift through.

"I ngîl cennin firiel ne menel aduial, And-dúr naun i fuin a galad firn, naegriel moe."

"This is priceless" Elladan was almost crying with tears now.

Aragorn was gasping too much to speak; he had used all his breath on laughing silently. He was on the verge of collapsing to the floor and writhing in laughter.

"It's getting closer, I think he's coming" Elladan whispered as the singing continued.

"An i natha, An i naun ului. A chuil, ann-cuiannen Am meleth, perónen."

A second later, Elrohir opened the door and came face to face with the laughing, red-faced pair, a towel around his lower-half. His cheeks instantly turned a bright shade of crimson. "What are you doing in my room?" He demanded.

"L-listening to you s-sing in the bath!" Aragorn choked out between gasps of air.

Elrohir turned a deeper shade of red, if such a thing was even possible. "I was not singing in the bath" he replied indignantly.

"Don't try and deny it, we h-heard you!" Elladan continued to laugh loudly.

"You shouldn't be in my room" Elrohir replied, embarrassment written into every feature of his face.

The pair continued to laugh, ignoring Elrohir's desperate attempts to remove them from his room.

"What was that song you were singing, gwador nin? _[My brother?]_" Aragorn asked, leaning against the wall for support. Elladan had moved to the bed, no longer able to support his own weight.

"I know not of what you speak" the elf forced, thinking of a way to remove the pair from his room. This was a rather uncomfortable situation.

"S-sure you don't" Elladan chuckled.

"Leave, I must get dressed" Elrohir moved towards his clothes.

"Do you have a song for putting on clothes, too? We'd love to hear it" Aragorn grinned lopsidedly at his brother. This was too much fun.

"There is nothing wrong with singing. Elves' voices just happen to be more equipped for the job than humans'. You're just jealous." Elrohir pursed his lips and grabbed his tunic.

"You have a _beautiful_ voice" Elladan fell back onto the bed, "especially when you think no one is listening!"

Aragorn and Elladan's laughing fit intensified again and Elrohir didn't get a chance to say anything else over the roar of laughter emanating from the two. He pulled his tunic over his head before grabbing his leggings.

"I'm going to remove my towel now" the youngest twin warned.

Within moments Elladan and Aragorn stopped laughing and stared at Elrohir, trying to determine if he was being serious. Just to emphasize his point, the elf grabbed the corner of his towel and undid the knot.

"We're leaving" Elladan announced, standing and heading for the door. Aragorn joined him.

As soon as the door closed Elrohir let out a relieved sigh. _Finally_ he thought before loosing his towel and donning his leggings, humming to himself softly.

**A/N: What did you think? Please tell me your thoughts. I hope this one was funny ;) Anyway, I've included the translation for the song I used for any who are interested.**

**Translation of song:**

I ngîl cennin erthiel ne menel aduial,

Ha glingant be vîr, síliel moe.

I ngîl cennin firiel ne menel aduial, And-dúr naun i fuin a galad firn, naegriel moe.

An i natha, An i naun ului. A chuil, ann-cuiannen Am meleth, perónen.

**I saw a star rise high in the evening sky,**

**It hung like a jewel, softly shining.**

**I saw a star fade in the evening sky, The dark was too deep and so light died, softly pining.**

**For what might have been, For what never was. For a life, long lived For a love half given.**


End file.
